A night for two
by username20853
Summary: Akari was looking forward to a decent rest in his office, however, his plans are ruined when he is greeted by the ever-so-sly Hirato.


I was thinking about what my next fanfic would be about, and somehow I decided on pairing up Akari and Hirato. They are always at each other's necks, but I feel as if they were... meant for each other sometimes ahahaha. There are probably quite a few errors here and there, do overlook the minor mistakes ehe. This is my second fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! :) Do drop a review if possible. Thank you!

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. Akari walked through the research tower as per usual. He walked past the nurses who greeted him. He nodded to patients who smiled at him. He never stopped for anyone.

He walked into his office with haste and slammed the door shut. He was looking forward to some decent rest after Uro had been taken out during the purge to find Karoku. He turned around only to see Hirato seated comfortably on his couch.

Akari immediately flared up.

"What the hell are you doing here in this ungodly hour?!" Akari raised his voice.

Hirato returned Akari's annoyance with a pleased smile.

"Is it wrong to visit you, my beloved?" Hirato said curtly.

It had been a mystery so as to how they began to have feelings for one another. Akari never liked Hirato. However, somewhere down the line, he began to care deeply for this annoyingly sly man.

Akari stomped towards his office table. He had some business to settle with Hirato, and since he was in his office, he might as well make use of the time.

Akari took out a few documents and began, "Hirato, I have a few important documents that I need to settle with y-" Before Akari couldn't finish, however, Hirato had closed in the distance between the two of them. Their faces were but mere inches apart.

"I came here," Hirato paused, "to drink some tea with you, Akari. Not for work." Hirato said as he kept the documents Akari had laid out neatly away.

"Don't you mean alcohol?" Akari said with contempt, unfazed by the distance between him and Hirato.

Hirato smiled once again. "Well then, no secrets."

They sat down together on the couch and shared idle chat, often ending with Akari flaring up at Hirato. Hirato liked this part about Akari. While he could easily be manipulative due to his great intellect, he chose not to be. Akari was a straightforward and earnest man, always putting his all into his work.

Hirato took much joy in teasing him, but most of all, getting him drunk. Akari rarely opens up and shows his emotions, and a drunk Akari always meant an honest Akari.

Hirato refilled Akari's cup regularly with the red wine he had brought over. However, Akari didn't fall for his trick.

"Hirato, I am the head doctor here. If I get knocked out, god knows what would happen to my patients." Akari said, annoyed.

_Hmm..._ Hirato thought.

He forced Akari down onto the couch.

"W-What in the world are you trying to-" Akari couldn't finish his sentence before his lips were stolen by Hirato.

It was nothing much though. It was a quick, brush of the lips. That however, was enough to send Akari blushing.

"You don't even look me in the eye or talk to me, and yet you lose focus when I stare at you during meetings. It's unfair don't you think? I want you to look at me too. It makes me feel as if my feelings are all one-sided." Hirato said wryly.

Akari scoffed.

"You still want more?" Hirato asked mischievously.

Akari pushed Hirato and shoved him off.

"I'll leave you to die the next time you get injured," Akari finished. He couldn't give a real threat, after all, Hirato's kiss had made him strangely warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"You and I both know that's not true," Hirato replied as a matter-of-fact.

Akari felt like pulling out his hair. Hirato always saw right through him and knew how to poke at his weaknesses. He couldn't stand him when he was like this.

"Your presence alone nauseates me, GET OUT!" Akari demanded.

Hirato obediently did so. As he walked out of the door, he stopped beside Akari. He leaned in and whispered into Akari's ears, "Try not to dream of me tonight, _Akari_."

Akari turned and was ready to punch Hirato hard, but by the time he had turned he was gone.

Akari let out a long sigh. Hirato always caught him off guard like this.


End file.
